Neta Dynasty
The Neta Dynasty is a Necron dynasty that has recently risen from their tomb world. They fought under the command of the Triarch and the Silent King during the War in Heaven and went to rest after gaining their bodies of necrodermis. History * Loyal to the Triarch and the Silent King * Followed Miphafen the Flawless, a C'tan, before enslaving it and using its power to drive back the Old Ones. ** The Dynasty owns three different shards of Miphafen: *** Two stable shards that resemble skeletal dragons *** One unstable shard that if of a vaguely humanoid form with whip-like tendrils of energy emanating from its body * Utterly despise the Tyranids and followers of Chaos. ** Hates Chaos for their corruption of life and order and seeks to exterminate all life from the galaxy to starve chaos before returning to their living bodies ** Sees the Tyranids as the main threat to their goals and will drop everything to exterminate even the smallest presence of these aliens * Sees no problem with allying with the Imperium, T'au, Eldar, or even Orks if it means they can fight against Chaos and Tyranids ** Especially interested in the Adeptus Mechanicus Chapter 1 Battle of Awakening Feton the Glorious awoke and called upon Cryptek Semeros to begin reconnaissance on how the galaxy has changed during their sleep. He had believed that after 60 million years of slumber, the galaxy should be a silent place to rebuild the dynasty and reclaim it in the name of the Silent King but was sorely mistaken. After examining the nearby systems, the two came to the conclusion that the galaxy was more or less as dangerous as it was they began the Great Slumber. The pair found a nearby world in ruins that would be ripe to reclaim. However, they noticed that a fleet of putrid voidships had made its way to the planet first. Upon closer inspection, Feton noticed that they had the foul odor of Chaos surrounding them and immediately gathered a small force to kill them and send a message that his great Lady has returned. Unfortunately, while roughly half of the forces encountered where quickly dispatched, a particular chaotic entity with great wings flanked by two noxious vehicles proved too hearty and Feton the Glorious and Cryptek Semeros were forced to retreat. Battle on the Fields Feton the Glorious and Cryptek Semeros traveled to a nearby agri world to conquer for their Phaerakh but little did they know that the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus had already reached the planet. Surrounding the humans on either side, Feton thought to wipe them off this planet for the glory of his Phaerakh. Although Neta would have attempted to parley with the creatures, Feton was too impetuous and thought only of glory. It was a close skirmish, but the humans proved to be too tough and Feton and Semeros retreated. Semeros suggests to Feton that he should attempt to communicate first before shooting. First Contact with The Foul Devourers Feton the Glorious and Cryptek Semeros, after licking their wounds, landed on a planet rich in raw mineral resources that seemed a good fit to gift to their Phaerakh. On the planet, they encountered human mutants who erected monuments to the main threat to The Silent King's plans: tyranids. Feton and Semeros immediately decided to perform an alpha strike and leave no survivors: tyranids must be killed on sight. The duo observed that these mutants were attempting to reclaim a religious artefact that resembled a throne, adorned with all manner of skulls and carapaces. The Cryptek suggested that destroying this throne would demoralize the mutants and make them easier to eradicate. The Dynasty's ruthless Destroyers were able to single-handedly kill three large tyranid organisms and the leader of the mutants, an abomination with two heads, three arms, and a crude hammer. With the throne destroyed, the planet was pacified and put to work mining for the Phaerakh. +1 Conquest Point. First Contact with The Little Krork Feton the Glorious and Cryptek Semeros felt cocky after their victory over the tyranid forces and quickly launched an exploratory force to capture another planet. Unfortunately, the planet already was overrun with dimunitive Krorks, an enemy of the Necrons from the War In Heaven. Despite killing a majority of their forces, the Necrons were forced to withdraw after Feton got teleported back to the ghost ships upon receiving damage. First Contact with The Eldar Feton the Glorious and Cryptek Semeros landed on a desolate world. The planet has plant life and its soil is rich in iron. While Semeros was gathering samples of the possible resources on the world, a host of Eldar was detected landing on the planet. Feton sought this as a great exercise for his troops to remember what it was like to fight another old enemy from the War In Heaven. He decided it would be an excellent time to also unleash his Phaerakh's prized C'tan on the Eldar as a distraction while securing key locations on the battle field. The Eldar were ultimately driven back, nearly being wiped out in the process. The victory was not won without some damage, however, as Semeros had to return to the ghost fleet orbiting the planet but Semeros and the Destroyers were able to secure the planet for the Neta Dynasty. Feton named it Lakuum. Chapter 2 Event Weapons Cache - Your forces have discovered an arms cache, providing your forces with +5 equipment upgrades permanently. Planets Lakuum ''was upgraded from an outpost to an Agri World, gaining '''1 Conquest point. Battle of Hyphes Upon finally awakening, Neta ascended her throne atop her Command Barge and bravely attacked the forces of The Devourer Cult upon a human Agri World. While she sustained enough damage to be forced to teleport back to her Crypt Command Ship orbiting the planet, her loyal subjects were able to wipe the cultists off the planet.The humans were given mercy and allowed to live on the condition that they devote their lives to Neta's dynasty and to reject all the teachings of their former empire. Neta had her crypteks give them some advanced technology to rebuild their infrastructure quickly, reclaiming another planet for her fight to reclaim Hades for The Silent King. Battle with the Ostraxos Upon reaching another world rife with agricultural land, teeming with prospects for more human slaves, the forces of the cybernetic humans met Neta on the battlefield. Unwilling to parley and forge an alliance, the transhuman monsters opened fire on Neta and her children. With the new strength from the depths of her Throne Tomb, she was able to bring along a Tesseract Ark and several Canoptek Wraiths to lay waste to the humans. Unfortunately, this firepower was not enough as these humans favor quantity over quality and overwhelmed much of Neta's forces. She made the tactical decision to retreat as she was needed elsewhere to combat more pressing threats. The Crushing of the Aelves Neta and her forces discovered a stronghold that Craftworld Arroseer had created upon a desolated tomb world. Neta quickly rounded up her forces and descended upon the world to surprise the Aeldari and take back what's hers. Sending in a small scouting force led by Cryptek Semeros and a Tesseract Ark, Neta was able to hold a Canoptek console used to open the tomb for the entirety of the battle. Neta led the charge upon the aelves, flanked by her trusty Immortals, Destroyers, another Tesseract Ark, and a ferocious Tomb Stalker that was re-activated upon detecting friendly Necrons. It was a hard fought battle with many losses on both sides (the wounded Necrons all able to teleport back upon Neta's Crypt Command Ship), but the Aeldari submitted to the might of the Necrons after a sole brave Immortal was able to block the Autarch's sword and activate the final Canoptek console to re-activate the tomb world. The Aeldari were forced to retreat. However, due to a cruel twist of fate, the tomb world was formally owned by the Nekthyst Dynasty, a reviled dynasty that denounced The Triarch and The Will of the Silent King multiple times and is a threat to the goal of bio-transference. Deciding that it wasn't worth taking this world for herself, Neta ordered Cryptek Semeros to engage the cleansing procedures and neutralize the tomb. All inhabitants of the tomb were atomized and their energies transferred to the Crypt and Ghost ships of the Neta Dynasty to be better utilized for the good of their people. The Aelves and Neta were able to strike a tenuous alliance for the destruction of these other Necrons, and the Aelves offered up a nearby world as part of the deal. Neta named the new found Death World as '''''Mabruk, which in her dynasty means "Celebration". A small, lost Necron outpost was discovered within Mabruk's ''depths and Neta was able to recover a valuable relic that will no-doubt be vital in her dynasty's future battles. The Sons of Malaise Invade A strike force of The Sons of Malaise, the disgusting band of transhuman warriors who worship the god of corruption and entropy, was spotted on the borders of Kabla. Neta and Semeros gathered a contingency to prevent the foul creatures from tainting the planet's tombs and taking it for themselves. The Phaerakh waited for her enemies to send a small strike force down before activating the planet's defense protocols, causing a monolith to teleport from the depths below and allow for Semeros, a squad of Immortals, indestructible Wraiths, and a Tesseract Ark to pick off the scouting parties that were sent in. Moments later, corrupted Astartes and the leader of the warband himself appeared upon the battlefield. Neta then decided it was time to strike and emerged from a portal long with her trusted Destroyers, more Immortals, and a second Ark. This new contingency made short work of the followers of the plague god and the intruders were swiftly vaporized. The battle was not without casualties, however, as Semeros took some damage and managed to teleport back to his Phaerakh's Crypt ship to repair. With the filthy invaders either driven back or ripped apart, atom by festering atom, the forces of the Neta Dynasty were victorious and managed to prevent the forces of chaos from pillaging Kabla's tomb and all its valuable resources. Chapter 3 The Tech-Priest's Thievery Due to the increased power of all the dynasty's foes, Neta's defense algorithms unlocked the usage of their most power C'tan shard of Miphafen. With this new force of destruction, Neta sent a contingent to assault the tech-priests who have been looting Necron tombs of their valuable technological secrets. There was no attempt at diplomacy this time; Neta immediately had the C'tan shard assault their defenses backed up by two Arks. The humans seemed to waver at first, but their numbers and mimicry of Necron technology proved overwhelming for Neta's forces. Dwindled down to a small fraction of their original numbers, the dynasty made a strategic retreat back to the Crypt ships to focus on more existential threats. The humans were allowed to win this day, but they will regret their decision to steal the possessions of the Necron race. The Elve's Treachery Upon ambushing the forces of Craftworld Arroseer, who promptly broke the truce penned between the two armies after their previous battle, the honorable Phaerakh Neta unleashed all she could against the treacherous Eldar. After hours of grueling battle, the Necrons felt their victory was close at hand. The Eldar's avatar of their god of war was cast back to the webway, their air support fell to the enfilade of gauss weaponry, and scores of aeldari were vaporized by wave after wave of Immortals. However, all was not well. A lone Eldar Autarch devised a cruel scheme and flew into the sky. Within mere moments, he had cut down a full squadron of Immortals and had Cryptek Semeros in his sights. Before Neta could react and save her cryptek, the lying snake of an elf struck down Semeros and forced him to teleport back to the crypt ships for repairs. With that, the battle was lost as the Eldar had managed to activate the planetary defense systems that Semeros was working on turning against the enemy. Neta had to call in a tactical retreat and the short-lived truce between the armies was broken. Neta has since learned that the only thing she could trust about Eldar was how easy they could be felled by a gauss rifle. The Crushing of Chaos Upon an abandoned human world, Cryptek Semeros discovered activity from the Ruinous Powers fought previously. Knowing that these forces intend to undue everything the dynasty wishes to achieve, Neta immediately sent out a strike force to crush these worshipers of entropy. The algorithms chose to unleash some of the most devastating forces the dynasty has to offer, bringing two squads of destroyers, a full force of tomb blades, and two C'tan shards of Miphafen to wipe out these rotting beasts. After a long fight, the forces of chaos were all but obliterated from the world, the final cultists retreating before the enfilade of electric doom that Neta brought upon them. With this world won, Neta felt more optimistic about the dynasty's power. But this didn't last long, long-range scanners detected the Great Devourer was making its way deeper into the Hades sector. Neta knew that this battle may be the last chance of stopping the greatest threat to The Silent King's mission, so they immediately set their ghost ships towards the hungry forces of the Tyranids. Notable Characters Phaerakh Neta the Caring Overall ruler of the eponymous Neta Dynasty. She has retained her full personality after undergoing the process to becoming a Necron and still loves each and every one of her subjects. Her necrodermis resembles that of wrappings used to mummify ancient rulers of Terra and wields a staff in the shape of a long extinct reptilian creature found on her dynasty's home planet. Unusually caring and protective for her kind, she seeks to awaken all of her subjects and destroy those who encroach upon her once great rule. She is fully loyal to the Silent King and is looking to regain as many resources as possible to provide him when he returns to the Milky Way. Feton the Glorious Second-in-command of the Neta Dynasty and close consul to the Phaerakh. Was the first of her followers to awaken and seeks to conquer as much of the surrounding planets to gift to her upon her awakening. Rides a Catacomb Command Barge and carries a Staff of Light. He is the only lord in the dynasty to have his personal color scheme in honor of his history. He was once the Phaeron of his own, smaller dynasty but bent the knee upon meeting Neta. She allowed only him to keep his proud colors as a display of gratitude for his immediate submission to her will. In life, they were lovers and in death were a nigh-unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Overlord Sahuru Overlord over the Shrine World, ''Helea, who worked tirelessly in life and death to erect religious monuments to Neta. Cryptek Semeros Cryptek Semeros is a mute follower of Neta. Like her, he is very caring of his subjects and prefers to stay close to assist in their Reanimation Protocols. Prefers to not fight but will when provoked. With his chronometron, he is able to provide a bubble shield to allies near him to protect them from ranged attacks (5++ save to nearby units). Warband Appearance Black and gray with pale blue accents. HQs have gold canoptek cloaks and metallic joints. Warriors are a nimbus gray with black secondary colors and blue accents. Immortals are mostly black with nimbus gray secondaries and blue accents. Character Traits Phaerakh Neta the Caring Weapon: +1 St to weapon in Melee Characteristics: +2 movement Additional Abilities: * Wound rolls against this model only wound on a 4+ * All damage against this model is halved rounded up * 5+++ FNP * Can't be Overwatched Shard of Miphafen, Transcendent C'tan +1 Strength to melee weapon +1 Toughness +1 Attack 5+++ FNP Player Resources *''Net'earsh - Throne World'' **Weapons Cache - +5 weapon upgrades *''Kabla - Hive World'' *''Helea - Shrine World'' *''Aturn - Agri World'' *''Eccadus - Mining World (+1 Conquest Point)'' *''Lakuum - Outpost Agri World'' (+1 Conquest Point) *''Hyphes - Agri World'' (+1 Conquest Point) *''Mabruk - Death World (+1 Conquest Point)''